


Whatever It Takes

by drowninginanempire



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Whatever It Takes

I sat on the couch in the condo I shared with my boyfriend. My head was pounding and I was sweating profusely, despite having turned the air conditioning on hours ago. Thoughts ran wild in my head waiting on him to come home. I rubbed my temples, gathering my thoughts as best I could. 

I heard the jingle of keys in the lock and stood up abruptly. He didn’t notice me at first, shutting and locking the door before turning around to face me. 

“Oh!” he laughed, “Ya scared me a little. Why’re you just standing there, silly?” he dropped his oversized duffel to the floor, walking towards me with his arms open. 

I rushed into them, wrapping my arms around his waist. “I missed your hugs, babe.” he petted my hair, placing a soft kiss to the side of my head.

“I missed hugging you, Ferg. It’s been too long.” I replied.

“Only 5 days this time, love. I bet you had plenty of fun without me.” he grinned, revealing a mouth full of perfect, pearly whites. 

“Five days is too long without you. Why don’t you get a shower and I’ll make your favorite?”

“Mm, a woman that knows the way to my heart. Could I dare give you up?”

I laughed, “I finally got your mom to give up her secret recipe. So, if you don’t like it…” I trailed off on my way to the kitchen. He shook his head before heading down the hallway to our bedroom. 

—–

I was halfway done preparing his favorite home cooked meal when he emerged from the hall.

“Almost done?” he asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

“Almost, but if you start distracting me it may take longer.” I turned my head, catching his lips with mine.

“Alright then. I’ll just turn on the telly for awhile. 

I nodded in approval. 

He plopped down on the couch, watching some sports game. I continued cutting the vegetables until a sharp pain struck, “Ugh! God!” I grabbed my stomach as I swore.

He turned his head towards me, seeing me keeled over, “Whoa, what happened? What’s wrong?” he rushed over to me.

“Nothing, nothing. Just cramps.” I waved him off, standing back upright and leaning on the counter. 

“I’ve never seen you have cramps like this. Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked, hand on my waist.

“I’m fine. Really. Go sit.” I instructed, continuing my chopping.

—–

I prepared both of our plates, sitting them in their usual spots. Finn’s seat on the left and mine on the right side of the table. 

“I am starving. I can’t wait for this.” he sat down across the table from me. 

“So, how is it?” I asked after a few bites.

“It’s damn good, baby. Tastes like home.” he winked.

I took a sip of my water, “I’m so glad you like it. I was worried.”

“It’s perfect, love.” he replied, “Hey, where’s your wine? Do you want me to get you a glass?” he gestured to the wine cabinet.

“Oh, uhm, no. I’m good with water for now. Trying to cut back.”

“But you always have a glass of pinot on Sunday nights. You don’t need to cut back, baby; you look beautiful!” he got up from his chair to retrieve a bottle and a glass.

“Finn, really. I’m good. Please sit. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” I tapped my fork against the food on my plate, barely having ate any of it.

He sat back down, brows furrowed. “You aren’t sick are you? Like, badly? You’re okay, right?” he froze, his eyes wide. 

“No. It’s not that’ I answered, shaking my head.

“Then what is it? You’ve refused to drink. You’ve barely ate the food you spent all night preparing.” he took my hand from across the table. 

I took in a deep breath, “I-” my mouth dried up. What if he didn’t want the baby? He had always made it clear he didn’t want to drag someone into what he called ‘a mess of a life’. He didn’t even want a relationship. Why the hell would he want a kid? Maybe you should just tell him you were leaving? That way you wouldn’t have to bring him into this or bring a kid into this either.

Finn squeezed my hand, pulling me from my thoughts. “Y/n, you what?”

I bit my lip, eyes tearing up a little. “I’m pregnant.” I managed to choke out.

Finn’s eyes widened. He stood quickly. I felt a tear break free and roll down my cheek. 

“A-are you sure?” he breathed, his body tense. 

I nodded. I watched him, watching every reaction he had as if he was going to blow within the next few seconds.

“I don’t understand. We use protection every time and you’re on the pill. How did this happen?”

I really hadn’t done a good enough job preparing myself for this reaction.

“You always take your condom off half way through and I am on the pill. Nothing is a hundred percent.”

“How far are you?”

“Five weeks.”

“Five weeks,” he mumbled, “Wasn’t I in Africa five weeks ago? Are you sure it’s mine?” 

My mouth dropped, a shocked gasp escaping my lips. 

“Are you serious right now?” I stood.

“No, well, that’s not what…Fuck! I don’t know.” he ran his hands over his hair, pacing back and forth.

“A baby. A baby! Y/n are you sure? You went to the doctor?”

“Yes; all on my own.” I pulled the results from the back pocket of my jeans, tossing them on the table. He unfolded them, seeing a picture of our tiny little bean, rubbing his hand over his mouth. 

“I just don’t know how this happened. I’m not ready to be a father.” he shook his head.

“Then maybe you should’ve been more careful!” I yelled, “And how dare you ask it it’s yours! I can’t believe you, Finn.” I shook my head, turning and storming down the hall to our bedroom.

I began packing a suitcase with the necessities. When I entered the living room, he was still in the dining area, his eyes glued to the results.

“I’m leaving. You can get a DNA test when they’re born.”

“You’re keeping it?” he looked up at me.

He had floored me again. It was amazing I didn’t pass out right there.

“Goodbye, Fergal.” I slammed the door on him.

——

“This is y/n.” 

“Ms. y/l/n, you have a visitor. Should I let him in?”

“Go ahead. Thank you, Jessica.” you thanked your assistant and took another bite of your apple, flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo on your lunch break. A knock came at your door and you buzzed the visitor in.

Here he was. Right in your office and in the flesh. The father of your unborn child.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I scrunched my nose at him.

“Y/n, I came to talk. You won’t answer my calls or texts.”

“Yeah, I blocked you.” I crossed my arms. 

“And so here I am.”

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about.” I shrugged.

“Please just let me apologize. I need to apologize for my reaction. There’s no excuse for it, but can I at least try to explain?”

I rolled my eyes at him and look at my watch, “I’ve got a meeting in twenty. Make it fast.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry, y/n. I’m sorry for everything I said. It was wrong of me. I know it’s my child. Our child. I would never dream of not having them. Shit just popped into my head. I was scared and I acted like a coward. I’m sorry I didn’t act like a man. I’m sorry I didn’t act like your man. You didn’t deserve that. I want to be a part of this baby’s life and yours. I want you to come back and I want to make up these six weeks you’ve been going through this all alone. Can you ever forgive me?”

I wanted to be mad at him. I didn’t want to forgive him, but goddamn if he wasn’t the love of your life. I scooted my chair back and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Of course I forgive you. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” he smiled, his hands on my waist. He guided me back a few steps, examining the small bump forming, “I can’t believe this.” he chuckled, “A little lad or lass. When can we find out?” he looked back up at me then.

“Just a few more weeks.” I smiled back.

“I promise I’m going to be there. No matter what it takes.”


End file.
